Preguntas y retos para los Guardianes!
by andreanathalie5
Summary: Si quieres que nuestros guardianes respondan tus preguntas y complacerte a ti, no esperes mas, Ellos con 'gusto' lo harán, tan solo manda tus preguntas y retos. Nos leemos y recuerden actualizo todos lo días! - SUSPENDIDO HASTA NUEVO AVISO :c-
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA! como estan?, estoy muy emocionada con este fanfic,**_

_**he visto que hay algunos fanfic de este tema y todos me han **_

_**ENCANTADO! pero no han sido continuados, asi que pense,**_

_**'por que no hacer uno yo misma?', y aparte porque acabo de**_

_**ver(otra vez) la pelicula, que tambien me encanto!, si quieres **_

_**participar manda tu preguntas y retos, no importa la cantidad**_

_**entre mas mejor.**_

_**Entrevistados:**_

_**-Jack Frost **_

_**-Bunny**_

_**-Tooth**_

_**-Norte**_

_**-Sadman**_

_**-Pitch**_

_**Estare esperando sus rewiews con gusto..**_

_**P.D: Si eres una adict del yaoi (como yo), manda tus preguntas y retos, no me importa si incluye yaoi, yo feliz las pongo..**_

_**HASTA MAÑANA...**_

_**(si, todos los dias lo actualizare )**_


	2. El primer programa

_En el centro de un escenario, aparecen una chica y un chico totalmente alegres, la chica,de largos cabellos castaños ondulados y de grandes ojos carmesi, vestia con un lindo vestido negro sin tirantes, ella era la presentadora; Hana. El chico, de corto cabello negro, profundos ojos grises, vestia con una polera roja y unos pantalones negros, el era el asitente y el novio de la presentadora; James._

_Hana: Bienvenidos a ¡Preguntas y retos para los guardianes!, ahoran reciban a nuestros invitados ¡los guardianes y ... a Pitch!_

_Los aplausos comienzan y los nombrados se dirijen al escenario, al estar ahi se sientan en sus sillas que especialmente tenian su nombre y eran de su color favorito._

_Hana: Bueno antes de empezar, juran que responderan las preguntas con sinceridad y aceptaran los retos de los fans?._

_Bunny: Que pasara si nos reusamos?_

_Hana: Mi novio les pateara el trasero.. (-sonrisa amable, malas intenciones:cero-)_

_Bunny: Ja!, y quien es tu novio?_

_Hana: Es el, se llama James..(-señalando a su novio-)_

_Norte: Ese niñito nos pateara el trasero?! jajaja!..(-seguido de las risas de Jack y Bunny-)_

_James se dirijio a Norte, con una sola mano lo agarro por el cuello y facilmente lo levanto de su asiento, todos contemplaron la escena sorprendidos._

_James: Juran que responderan las preguntas con sinceridad y aceptaran los retos de los fans?..(-dijo con un tono amenazador-)_

_Todos: Si lo juramos (-respondieron nerviosos-)_

_Hana: Vamos James, suelta a santa._

_James: Ok (-solto a Norte y se sento al lado de su novia-)_

_Hana: Bien comensemos primero con las preguntas,.. la primer pregunta es de mi gran amiga usagi2432 y es para Jack: ¿Jack tienes novia?_

_Jack: Bueno, por ahora no..(-sonrie coquetamente)_

_Hana: Ok, vamos con las ultimas preguntas de usagi2432: Norte porque cuando te pedi de regalo a ritsu onodera no me lo diste?:-C y Bunny sabes que es el yaoi?_

_Norte: Lo siento pequeña, pero no puedo secuestrar a jovenes, me pregunto porque muchas niñas me piden eso mismo?_

_James: Por que son fujoshis._

_Hana: Como yo XD, bueno contesta Bunny._

_Bunny: A lo de tu pregunta, si se que es yaoi._

_James: Ahora vamos con la pregunta de Cat-aflo:¿Jack si pudieras cambiar tu poder por cual seria?_

_Jack: Bueno, yo amo mi poder, pero me encantaria poder transformarme en cosas, seria genial!_

_Hana: Vamos con la pregunta de lizbeth snow: Jack por que eres tan guapo y sexy?_

_Jack: Facil, yo naci guapo y sexi (-sonrie coquetamente-)_

_Bunny: Que?, guapo y sexi?, creo que la chica esta ciega._

_Jack: Tu callate, canguro!_

_Bunny: Que dijiste?!_

_Jack: Acaso estas sordo, dije c-a-n-g-u-r-o._

_Bunny: TE MATARE! (-se acerca al chico peligrosamente-)_

_James: SE PODRIAN CALLAR!_

_Los dos guardianes al escuchar ese gran grito, rapidamente se callaron y se sentaron en sus asientos._

_Hana: Awww, gracias James!, bueno vamos con las dos ultima preguntas de la misma persona: Bunny si un mono jugara ajedres con jack quien gana el mono o jack? y Tooth eres muy bonita y espero q estes cuidadando bien mis dientes_

_Bunny: Sensillo, gana el mono!_

_Jack: El mono?!_

_Bunny: Si, tu eres muy tonto y se que un mono te podria ganar._

_Jack: Arrgh, TE VOY A MATAR CANGURO!_

_Antes de que otra pelea empezara Tooth los interumpio._

_Tooth: Gracias linda, y no te preocupes cuidare muy bien de tus dientes._

_James: Por fin!, mi parte favorita, vamos con los retos!._

_Hana: Ok, solo hay un reto y es de mi linda amiga usagi2432 y es este: jack debes vestirte de princesita,no tienes obcion._

_Jack: QUE?!, claro que no!_

_Hana: Ohh, vamos Jack, lo prometiste._

_Jack: No perdere mi dignidad!_

_James: Si no lo haces te pateare tu frio trasero! (-un aura negra comenzo a cubrirlo-)_

_Jack: NO!, Lo hare!_

_Pasaron unos 30 minutos, una puerte se abrio, dejando ver al guardian con un vestido muy elegante color rosa, tenia una peluca rubia y mucho maquillaje._

_Bunny: JAJAJAJAJA, POR DIOS! JAJAJAJA._

_Jack: Arghh, te odio usagi2432!_

_Hana:OK, con esto nos despedimos! NO OLVIDEN MANDAR SUS PREGUNTAS Y RETOS!_

_**Hana: Y como les parecio?**_

_**James: Digan que les encanto o les pateo el trasero!**_

_**Hana: Creo que se dieron cuenta que James es el malo y yo la buena XD**_

_**James: Cariño, yo no soy tan malo verdad?**_

_**Hana: jiji, No cariño! (-risa nerviosa-)**_

_**Hana: Ok, vi que en este capitulo no participaron Sadman y Pitch, asi que mañana ellos nadamas seran los entrevistados, asi que porfavor mande sus preguntas y retos para ellos**_

_**James: Solo eso queriamos decirle, asi que no olviden mandar sus reviews.**_

_**Hana: Adios!**_


	3. El segundo programa

_Hana: Bienvenidos a..¡Preguntas y retos para los Guardianes!_

_James: Ahora resivan con un fuerte aplauso a los invitados... Sandman y Pitch!_

_(Aplausos)_

_Hana: Hola chicos, como se sienten el dia de hoy?_

_Sandy: (solo levanta el pulgar)_

_Pitch: Fatal, alguien me puede decir que hago en este ridiculo programa?_

_James: Oye este programa no es ridiculo!_

_Picth: Claro que lo es!_

_James: QUE NO!_

_Picth: QUE SI!_

_Hana: SE PODRIAN CALLAR?! (- grito con un megafono-)_

_Los chicos se asustaron con tal grito que dejaron de discutir y se escondieron tras de una silla, James sabia que cuando su novia gritaba la cosa se ponia fea._

_Hana: James ven y sientate, y tu Picth callate!_

_Los dos: OK! (-dijieron con gran temor-)_

_Hana: Ok, vamos empezar con la primer pregunta que es de mi bella amiga __**usagi2432**__:_

_**-sandman porque no ablas?**_

_Sandy: (Empezo a dar muchas figuritas arriba de su cabeza, que no se entendia)_

_James: Dejame que te ayude amigo, Sandy si puede hablar pero como siempre trabaja en las noches debe mantenerse callado._

_Hana: Oh,vamos amigo, aqui puedes hablar, no seas timido._

_Sandy: mmmm.., etto, Hola? (- su voz era tan dulce y tierna-)_

_Hana: Kyyyaaa! ES LA VOZ MAS HERMOSA Y DULCE QUE HE ESCUCHADO!_

_Las tambien enloquecieron tras encuchar la voz del guardian, unas griataban, otras se desmayaban por la ternura y otras vomitaban arcoiris XD._

_James: Hana reacciona! (-este sacudia a su novia, que estaba desmayada por la voz del guardian-)_

_Hana: ahh, Si, lo siento chicos, esque tu voz es increible!_

_Sandy: Jeje, Gracias._

_James: Ok, continuamos con la siguiente pregunta, que es de la misma persona:_

_**-Pitch porque eres tan malo?:-O**_

_Pitch: Porque quiero, ademas siempre he sido asi._

_Hana: Ahora vamos con los retos de __**usagi2432:**_

_**-Sadman debes gastarles una mala broma a Jack y a Bunny XD**_

_**-Pitch igual debes gastarle una mala broma a Norte y tooth**_

_Los dos: SI!_

_Hana: Sandy tu primero._

_James: Esto sera divertido!_

_Sandy se paro se su asiento, y salio del escenario para buscar a sus victimas. 20 minutos despues regreso a su asiento, con una juguetona sonrisa._

_James: Que fue lo que hiciste?_

_Sandy: Ya lo sabran._

_-AHHHHH!-_

_Hana: Que fue eso?_

_Sandy: Seguro esos dos, ya calleron en la broma!_

_Hana: Cual fue la broma?_

_Sandy: Pues, desnude a Jack y lo deje encerrado con Bunny, jiji._

_James: No crees que es un poco yaoi y hentai?-.-_

_Sandy: Sip, por eso lo hice._

_Hana: Aww yaoi!, ok sigues Pitch._

_Pitch: Ok_

_Tardo unos 30 minutos, y regreso al escenario con una oscura sonrisa._

_Hana: Que fue lo que hiciste?_

_Pitch: Bueno, golpee a Norte, hasta que se desmayo, le puse a todo su cuerpo sangre falsa, y solo falta a que esas hada lo vea y se muera del susto._

_-AHHHHHHH!-_

_Pitch: Al parecer ya lo vio._

_James: No crees que fue un poco gore? -.-_

_Pitch: Si, por eso lo hice._

_Hana: Sigamos con nuestra amiga __**Hikari no kokoro:**_

_**-Sadman aunque eres el mas... am el primero de todos ahi secretitos que me podrias mostrar dr todos e.e**_

_**\- ah verdad aqui entre no... hasle una broma a Jack.**_

_Sandy: Claro que te puedo decir algunos secreto de lo guardianes!_

_1- Jack y Bunny son gay y se aman, aunque ellos lo nieguen._

_\- ESO ES MENTIRA!-_

_Sandy: Ves que si! jejeje_

_2- Norte casi no se baña._

_3- Tooth habla sola._

_-ESO NO ES CIERTO- se escucho una voz femenina._

_Sandy: Ok, no digo mas o sino me van a matar jiji._

_Hana: Sobre la broma ya no se puede recuerda que Sandy ya se la hizo._

_\- SI, Y ME LA VA A PAGAR!-_

_Hana: Wow, tantos gritos! jiji_

_James: Pitchla amiga __**Hikari no kokoro **__te envio un mensaje:_

_**-corriendo hacia el golpeandolo en la barriga y agarrandolo de la ropa y lanzandolo al piso-... eso por asustarme de pequeña -partiendo una tabla de metal y dejandolo en el suelo-**_

_**\- bien... me gusta los personajes q usan la oscuridad pero tu as dañado mi infancia, que se siente siempre perder y mas con un niño n.n**_

_Sandy: Se nota que te ama! jajaja_

_Pitch: Ya veras niña, se donde vives!_

_Hana: Encerio?_

_Pitch: Bueno, ya no, pero te encontrare!_

_James: Que infantil .-._

_Hana: Ok, aqui terminamos con la segunda transmicion!, en el proximo programa tendremos a Jack y a Bunny! y como quiero mas accion, solo manden si no es molestia solo RETOS para estos invitados!_

_James: No olviden mandar sus retos!_

_Todos: Adios!_

_*w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w* *w*_

_Recuerden solo retos para Jack y Bunny... nos leemos._

_ahhh Y lamento tardrme mucho en subir._

_Adios!_


End file.
